Ketzios
Planetary Data A fairly peculiar planet, especially among the planets of Sigma Floram, Ketzios is a grassy planet with a bit of a strange twist. Consisting primarily of a large ocean, Ketzios's landmasses drift above said ocean through unknown means, floating high in the air at an average of about half a mile above the water's surface. The highest known landmass is a small island at about three miles above the water. Though plenty of research has been put into attempting to find the mechanism through which these islands float, no solid data has been found on the matter, continuing to puzzle scientists to this day. While Ketzios's ocean currently remains mostly undocumented, and what is documented looks fairly unremarkable, the planet's floating islands are well-explored and thoroughly documented in comparison. Consisting primarily of flat, open plains with the occasional lonely tree, these islands would be fairly unremarkable beyond their buoyant properties, were it not for the homes of the planet's natives, the Ketzionans. The striking pyramids that they construct to live in are made of a yellowish sedimentary stone, and make for quite the tourist attraction. Visitors are rarely allowed inside, however, as the Ketzionans are highly protective of them, and will react violently to them being deliberately damaged or defaced. Inhabitants The quirky Ketzionans are a serpentine race, living all across the floating landmasses of Ketzios and travelling from one to another on feathered wing through the sky. Their bodies are long and thin with no arms or legs, their wings being their only limbs, and are covered primarily in soft, bright green feathers. Their lighter-green underbelly is coated in far shorter, downier feathers that give it a somewhat velvet-like texture. Capable of both an awkward slithering along the ground and flight, a given Ketzionan's preferred method of locomotion is often flying, though there is the occasional outlier who prefers to stay down to land. Along the sides of their head is a pair of feathery crests, which can be raised and lowered to express emotion. They have a single, bright red eye, and surprisingly good vision. Ketzionans are generally a fairly friendly and curious race, drawn to investigating the world around them and documenting what they find in an often-artsy fashion, with a common method being carving things into the bricks of their pyramid homes. Despite their curious and intrepid nature, Ketzionans are unfortunately also quite scatterbrained, and have a tendency to forget the things they come across if they don't immediately write them down- inside any given Ketzionan pyramid, a large majority of the bricks in the walls will have carvings on them for this very reason. Many Ketzionans are self-aware of their forgetful nature, and some may even crack jokes about it. The easiest way to get on a Ketzionan's bad side is to deface or damage the pyramids, especially the insides of them. Since they're used both as a home and as a sort of library for them, they are highly protective of the pyramids, and do everything in their power to intently guard them- it's just about the only thing they can really focus on! Ketzonians communicate with each other through melodic humming, which can be rather difficult to translate for other races, though it's not impossible for them to learn other languages and communicate with others. Game Data }} Gallery Ketzionan Unmeteosed.png|A Ketzionan. Meteos pixels 2.png Category:Homeworlds